


Love is Healing

by melanie1982



Category: Danny Wood - Fandom, New Kids On The Block
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:50:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I *think* it's finished. 3/1/2016</p><p>Danny finds a second career as a physical therapist with a part-ownership in a clinic. Cassie is a wounded vet, hurting in more ways than one. Together, they find a path of healing - and it begins with love.</p><p>This story is fiction. I don't know the characters in real life, and I make no money from this story.</p><p>Those who feel strongly about war, the military etc, for any reason, may want to skip this one. I'm not a fan of any kind of violence, but it exists. I believe most people who join the armed forces do so for good reasons, and, thank goodness, it's voluntary in the US. I don't judge those who want to fight, nor do I judge those who don't want to fight. It's just part of the story, a small part.<br/>Also - I'm not medically trained, haven't studied anatomy etc. The nature of Cassie's injuries, the way they're diagnosed, treated etc, is all made up. So is Danny's training to be a physical therapist; I know it takes years. I have no clue how a situation like this would play out in real life. I did zero research here. Suspension of disbelief, please :)</p><p>story contains m/f kissing, m/f touching, m/f oral, and m/f fingering<br/>Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Healing

Mid-forties might seem a little late to start a new career - but with the band on indefinite hiatus, Danny had found a new calling. The physical rehabilitation center wasn't 'his' - he just owned a sizable stake in it - but it soon became his second home. Becoming a certified physical therapist had come more easily to him than Danny had expected, and working part-time allowed him the perfect balance between feeling useful and maintaining the freedom he'd become accustomed to.

He had family, good friends, and a rewarding new career. While the idea of finding someone special to share life with was not without its appeal, it wasn't high on his list of priorities. That Monday was set to unfold like any other - only, the universe had other plans.

"Don't fucking TOUCH my leg!", Danny heard a woman yell as he walked through the reception area. Heck, everyone in that BUILDING heard her. As Danny rounded the corner into exam room one, he found the source of the outburst. A young trainee was practically backed against the wall by the force of the woman's rage. He looked to Danny for help, stammering, "I'm sorry, ma'am, but we have to assess your, uh, needs, in order to design a plan for you..."

Danny fought hard to keep his face from breaking into a grin. "Take five, Mike," he said, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. A grateful Mike scurried out, warning Danny that she'd already chased off two other employees, and Danny sized up the new client.

Her chart said her name was Cassie, twenty eight years old and recently honorably discharged from the army. As he scanned the page, he knew this was far from the whole story, but it was a start. Putting the clipboard to one side, he moved toward her, hand outstretched.

"Hi. I'm Danny."

She sighed, trying to compose herself. "Oh. Hi. Cassie Richards. Somebody mentioned you being part-owner; didn't figure you stopped by much." He sensed an edge to her voice and wondered about it.

"Well, since the band's on break, I've found a second job here. It's one I enjoy, and I feel I do some good here. I hope you'll let me try to help."

Her eyes widened, then narrowed. "YOU'RE going to be my physical therapist? YOU?"

He shrugged a little. "Well, you didn't seem too keen on Mike or the others.."

"I'm not KEEN on people who don't know their stuff. I'm not KEEN on the idea of being helped by some Backstreet-Boy has-been who's gonna tell me I'll be dancing again in no time.."

"New Kid."

"What??"

"I'm a New Kid has-been. The band is called New Kids On The Block."

"Whatever. My leg is dead weight, okay? It hasn't moved or had feeling for three months now. I'm waiting for a second doc to sign off on it so I can get it removed."

Danny's face turned as pale as his tan would allow. "Removed?"

"Yes. Cut off. Gone. I'd do it myself if it wouldn't kill me." She shifted on the exam table, showing him her back. As Cassie lifted her shirt, Danny had to stifle a gasp. Her back was badly scarred, the skin telling the story of her ordeal. There were pieces of shrapnel embedded too deeply and too close to spinal cord tissue to ever be extracted. This must be why her leg wouldn't work. It looked so much like the other one, other than some muscle atrophy. Things didn't add up.

Looking further into her chart, he couldn't see any physical cause for the limb's paralysis. "Have you read this and had it explained to you?" Cassie snorted, incredulous.

"Of course I have. That's why I need a second doc; one isn't enough to get the amputation approved. Some people think this is psychological."

"But you don't?"

Something flickered in her eyes, but she fought it down. "It's my body, my life, MY choice."

"Then why are we here?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Insurance won't cover surgery unless they feel it's necessary. I'm here to prove my leg is dead."

Danny winced as Cassie began to pinch, scratch and slap her thigh. No pain registered in her face. "I heard you guys were the best. You need to get paid, and I need to get this.. THING off me. You really wanna help me? That's what I need."

"Cassie, I can't promise I'll tell the insurance company that you need surgery. I can't predict the outcome of your time here. What I CAN do is tell you that I will do my best to help you - but you have to make a legit effort. I WILL call you out on bullshit."

That got her attention. "Is 'bullshit' a technical term you use with all your clients?"

Danny smiled. "Only the special ones. Do we have a deal?"

Cassie swallowed her pride for a moment. "Yes." They shook hands on it, neither one fully trusting the other yet, but needing to try.

It was slow going. Cassie fought Danny as often as she cooperated with him, but he was as stubborn as she was. "I don't see how exercising other parts of my body helps my dead leg."

"All exercise is good for you, physically and mentally. Besides, if you DO have a limb removed, the rest of your body will have to compensate. It'll affect everything: balance, mobility.."

"I'll be in a wheelchair, Danny. I don't want a fake leg."

"If you ever want any degree of independence, you'll need to be strong enough to maneuver on your own. Just think - you could get stuck with someone like me for the rest of your life."

That got her to smile; she couldn't help it. "That WOULD be terrible."

"Right. So focus on that thought. The sooner you push through this, the sooner I'm out of your hair, and you'll have a life back." Cassie didn't want to admit it, but, she was starting to believe she might actually have a life ahead of her.

The thirty days passed before they knew it. "Danny.. I know I shouldn't ask you this, but - I need to."

He assumed she was going to ask what the center would be putting in their report.

.."I'd like more time. I feel like I'm not ready for surgery yet."

It was perhaps the most gratifying thing he'd ever had a client say, and he was so glad she wasn't giving up, even if she hadn't totally nixed the idea of surgery. "Will your insurance cover it?"

"I'll pay for it," she said. Danny knew she couldn't really afford that on top of her other expenses, so he pulled some strings and got her fees paid for another thirty days. After a week of making excuses about why she hadn't received a bill, he had to fess up.

"But Danny, why me?"

He thought for a minute, framing his answer. "Because I believe in you, Cassie. You have it in you; I can feel it. And it's time."

She blinked. "Time?"

"It's time to try that leg." This was the moment she'd been dreading, and he knew it. He wasn't relishing the idea of feeling her wrath, but it had to be done.

The balance bars were solid beneath her grip. By now, Cassie was strong enough that she could have swung herself from one end of the other without either foot bearing her weight - but she knew Danny wouldn't let her cheat. "Okay, Cassie. Both feet on the mat. Just put a little bit of weight on it; you can do this."

She tried, but the dead leg wouldn't hold her up. "Okay. Ease off. Just try moving it - any little bit at all. Try, Cassie."

She gritted her teeth. She strained and sweated, minutes passing. It hadn't budged.

Danny didn't think she was delusional, nor did he think she was faking. He did wonder, however, about the power of suggestion, mind over matter; his theory was that she was mentally blocking herself from getting better - not on purpose, but subconsciously. Her physical wounds had healed as well as any doctor could hope, but there were other types of scars, other forms of pain. He wouldn't give up on her.

"That's okay. It is. You're trying. Give yourself a minute." Cassie blinked back tears.

"Danny, I can't."

"You can."

She tried again. Nothing; not one twitch. Danny watched as she tried a few more times, then stepped in. "Come on. Take my arm. Let's go do something else, something less strenuous." He could see how defeated she was - could see it and feel it.

"Like what?", she said, hoping it didn't sound like a whine.

"Well, I've been dying to try out the new hot tub. You up for it?"

Cassie looked down at her sweats. "I'm not exactly dressed for the water."

"I'll find you something to wear. Hold on, girl." If he'd caught the song reference, he didn't show it. True to his word, he returned, a pair of black shorts and a navy blue t-shirt bearing the center's logo in his hands. "Will these do?" Cassie nodded, waiting for him to ask if she needed help. Instead, she heard, "Call me back in here when you're ready," and watched him breeze out of the room, giving her her privacy.

Cassie had no trouble changing shirts. The pants-to-shorts transition, however, was trickier; by the time she was done, she was shaking with exertion and frustration. Danny wheeled in a water-compatible wheelchair, situating it within her reach and tapping the brake into the locked position. He, too, had changed clothes, and Cassie tried not to resent him for how easy it must have been for him. "Great. You're ready." She hoisted herself into the new chair with a grunt, thinking, This hot tub had better be AMAZING.

It was. Cassie had never seen anything like it. Along with all the usual features, there were two gently sloping ramps, one on either side, allowing wheelies to maneuver in or out with ease. The lighting in the room was ethereal, glowing from recessed fixtures, and the ceiling directly above the tub was painted in deep soothing blues, dusted with stars. There were no windows visible, but Danny pointed to the joins in the far wall which could be opened up to reveal a view of the enclosed gardens. "Eventually, we hope to expand the program to include kids. I wanted to create a calm, beautiful space as an incentive, a reward for them getting through the hard stuff."

Cassie felt her shoulders relaxing already, and they weren't even in the water yet. "So am I your first kid client? I've been such a baby."

Danny stopped, getting down to her level. "No, Cassie. You've been through so much. Give yourself some time to find a new normal. There is strength in knowing your own limits." Danny pressed a series of buttons on a control panel, and the previously still water began to bubble. The lights began to change, cycling through the spectrum: red first, then orange, on to yellow, green.. all the way back to red again.

"Danny, it's beautiful. The kids are going to love it here." His heart thumped at her enthusiasm, pleased that she approved.

"You're the first client to use this room. Most of the staff haven't even seen it yet. You ready to get wet?"  
Cassie had to giggle; the way he waggled his eyebrows was so exaggerated. Music had started, so soft at first that Cassie wondered if she was imagining it. "Enigma," she sighed as her toes inched into the water.

"You tell me when you're in deep enough," Danny said, rolling her in little by little. The chair had a lap belt which fit loosely over the sitter's thighs to keep them from floating away in the water, so as they moved toward the center, the water was soon up to her chest. "This is good, this is far enough," she asserted, not wanting the water up to her neck. Danny took a seat beside her, not facing her, for which she was grateful.

"It's like a birthing pool," she sighed, and Danny waited. "I attended my sister's labor. She had a water birth. It was so peaceful. This is like.. being reborn." Several minutes elapsed in which no words were exchanged. The water jets were a gentle pulse on her tired body, and Danny could feel some of her anger and tension draining away.

"When I was on my last tour," she began, her voice low, "my biggest fear was death. I told myself I could handle anything, as long as I made it back." She paused. "I was wrong. There are worse things you can go through." After a respectful wait, he spoke.

"You have time. You have a chance, a life."

"I failed, Danny. I'm no hero. I couldn't save my best friend. I couldn't save my unit. I couldn't even DIE right." He listened as she went into the events of that day, her sense of unease as they started patrol. Cassie painted a vivid scene of the ambush, how she'd just scrambled up to the roof of a local police station built by the army, staffed with locals who wanted freedom and peace but were prepared to fight when needed. She was the look-out, and someone must have spotted her and given the signal, not wanting to lose the element of surprise if Cassie saw their location. The explosion rocked the building, Cassie leaping to the ground to find her unit. On the roof, she was exposed to gunfire, and those were her second family down there; she had to stand with them. The jump had saved her life but shattered her in every way. "I tried to give them warning, but it was like someone muted me. They didn't hear me, or maybe it was just too late. I turned my back as I jumped, which is why it hit me there. If the blast had hit my front.." She didn't have to finish that sentence; they both knew she'd be dead. "I should have been with them, Danny. Instead, I'm alive - but broken. Maybe too broken to ever be fixed."

"Is that how you see yourself? Broken?"

Tears salted the water. "Isn't it how everyone sees me?"

"I can't speak for others, but from the first day you came here, I knew you were a fighter. You still are."

She looked down at her leg. "The water feels so good - everywhere but here. There will be so many things I can't do, so many.."

He took a risk, resting a hand on her shoulder, grounding her. "Focus on what you CAN do. It's enough. YOU are enough."  
I am enough, she chanted in her mind. I am enough, just as I am.

"Thank you for sharing your story." That was it - no 'thank you for your service,' or, 'your sacrifice,' or 'your courage.' Just a simple thanks for opening up. It was.. refreshing. He didn't push, didn't judge or pity her. He told it like it was.

"You're welcome." They sat until their fingers and toes were wrinkly, and she was nodding off. Danny roused her, easing her out of the water up the ramp. It had been the best day she'd had since the incident, and she fell asleep that night replaying the day in her mind. For the first time in months, she had no nightmares.

Danny found himself thinking of Cassie after hours. And before hours. And in between.. A few of his braver employees pointed out that he hadn't taken on any new clients since Cassie, though he continued to work with the ones already in his care. There came a day when Cassie didn't show up - didn't even call. He had offered her the after-hours number, which she'd declined. Cassie had no family in the area; would someone check on her? Where did she go, and what did she do with her time, when she wasn't here?

"Maybe she was swept away for a romantic weekend. She's pretty cute, boss."

Tasha was only teasing, but the fire in Danny's eyes told her she'd struck a nerve. "You like her. Admit it."

"That is so.. completely.. unprofessional," he finally managed. It was true; the center had a policy about not getting personally involved with clients.

"And THAT was not a denial," Tasha rebutted. Marina agreed, grinning.

Danny, wiser now, said nothing.

Tasha leaned over the reception desk. "Why don't you let me pull up her address info? You can call the non-emergency police number, and someone can go check on her." Danny wavered. Cassie would guess he was behind it; if she was okay, she'd be mortified, and if she wasn't alone, she'd be furious. He couldn't picture that without feeling the sting. But.. what if something was wrong? If she needed help and he failed to provide it, he'd never forgive himself.

"I can't have the police show up like that. She'd hate me."

Tasha and Marina exchanged a look. Professionalism, huh?

Tasha tickity-typed at the keyboard, then scribbled something on a post-it. "Here. Enjoy your lunch hour, 'boss.'" Tasha wasn't awed by celebrity or money, which is one of the reasons she'd been hired; a number of pro ballers had already come for help with injuries, and the staff needed to treat everybody with courtesy, no nonsense or favoritism.

Just a courtesy call, he told himself, reading and re-reading the address. It wasn't in the best part of town, but he knew she couldn't afford better. Be professional, he told his thumping heart. Be cool.

Who was he kidding?

Her apartment was a ground-floor unit. The first thing he noticed about it was the window-boxes. None of the neighbors' units had even a hint of greenery, but Cassie's 'yard' was a riot of color. Maintaining so many varieties in the Florida heat would take a lot of time and effort, and he smiled at the tenacity of the flowers and their gardener. The soil looked dry, and he wondered how long it had been since they'd been watered, his concern level rising.

Danny knocked, figuring it would probably take a minute for her to get to the door. When there was no sound of movement from within, he tried again. From what he could tell, her lights were off, though that in itself wasn't alarming - it was daytime, after all. He shook his head at himself. Creeping around to check out a woman he liked was more Donnie's style, not his; he didn't typically chase - but then, Cassie wasn't a typical woman.

"Cassie?," he ventured, praying for an audible response. She had always been 'Cassie' to him, never 'Miss Richards' or 'Cassandra,' a name she felt was too dramatic and serious. Cassie rarely addressed Danny by name, but when she did, it was always 'Danny.' There were still moments when Cassie seemed borderline hostile to him, but they'd made so much progress. He hoped whatever had kept her away wouldn't undo all that. A female voice behind him startled him.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Nivens. May I ask who YOU are and what you're doing here?" Danny had the good grace to blush.

"My name is Danny. I'm here because I'm worried about Cassie; she missed an appointment and didn't call to reschedule. Have you seen her recently?"

She eyed him warily. "I just got back into town from visiting family. Appointment like a DATE?" Danny understood her suspicion.

"No, not a date. I work at the clinic across town. I've been helping Cassie - or trying to."

She reappraised him. "You a doctor?"

"Not exactly. I just.."

Mrs. Nivens fished a key from a pocket in her purse. "She has my spare, I have hers. She feeds my cat while I'm away." Another sign of independence, he thought, feeling proud of her. He stepped aside to let Mrs. Nivens open the door. The place was quiet, and the AC was off. "Cassie? It's Mrs. Nivens from next door. Your friend.."

"Danny."

"Your friend Danny is with me. Are you okay?"

A muffled groan emanated from the bedroom, and both concerned parties made their way toward the sound. Danny's hand found Cassie's wrist, checking her pulse. "Call 911," he said, trying to keep his rising panic under control. "What happened?," he asked her, listening to her breathing. Her eyes opened for a moment, seeming to focus on him, but he found no trace of recognition there.

The neighbor prepared a cold washcloth while the EMTs were en route. Danny peeled away the layers of bedding, finding her fully clothed in her sweats. Maybe she meant to keep her appointment, he mused - or had she simply been cold? "N-nnngrh," Cassie protested as her friend placed the cold cloth on her forehead. "It's to help you. It's okay," Danny reassured her, and she went limp - whether out of trust or exhaustion, Danny couldn't say.

The ambulance arrived, and Danny warned the crew about her leg. The male paramedic began bombarding the two with questions neither of them could answer while his colleague prepped an IV of fluids. Mrs. N gathered up the contents of Cassie's medicine cabinet, noting that most of the bottles were unopened. That meant Cassie had been trying to cope with her health issues some other way, and Danny wondered about that.

As if reading his mind, the EMT said aloud, "Most of these are to treat mental health and mood issues, not bodily disease or injury." Was that good or bad?

Danny wanted to ride along, but the man stopped him. "She recently get back from active duty?"

Danny nodded, his stomach knotting up. The man suggested a region, and Danny confirmed that's where she had been.  
"She's at risk for any number of diseases right now - one newer one in particular. She'll have to be kept for observation before we can allow visitors."

"But it may be something else."

The man conceded the point, but he was firm. "Until they've run tests and cleared her, no visitors." Danny gripped the man's arm, releasing it as soon as he realized what he'd done. "Please. I won't tell anyone anything, but I need to know - is this new sickness serious? I mean, has anyone..?" He couldn't finish that thought.

"Some bouts are mild." They were loading the stretcher, Cassie's head lolling to one side.

"But.. you understand what I'm asking?"

A pause as the two workers exchanged a look, then turned to Danny. Their silence said it all.

"Let them do their job," said Mrs. N, fighting tears as the ambulance doors closed. Had the woman survived an ambush and multiple surgeries in a war zone, only to slip away in a hospital bed, claimed by some strange new disease? He looked down at his hands, the hands which had made so many people feel better, and felt utterly useless.

"We should clean up. It'll be nice for when she gets back. Come on."

Danny shrugged inwardly, following the neighbor back into the apartment. Since he couldn't be there with Cassie, at least he could do something useful for her right where he was. Laundry, dishes, vacuuming and general cleaning killed a few hours; he even watered the flowers, hoping it was the right amount.

"Has she always gardened?"

The woman smiled, briefly. "No. She took it up when she got discharged. You know, she's talked to me more in the past eight weeks than she has in the past two years. She's seemed different lately, more.. content. Hopeful, maybe." She was giving him another appraising look. "Do you think she needs the surgery?"

Danny shook his head no.

"Have you told her that?"

"Of course." A moment passed.

"It's not my business, I realize, but - well, I don't know too many care providers who make house-calls - especially when the patient hasn't asked for one."

He decided there was no smart answer for that, so he agreed with her. "You're right. There aren't."

The gears of her mind were turning so fast, he could hear them. "I'm going to lock up now. The place looks livable; we did a great job." Danny was glad Cassie had a neighbor like Mrs. N - benignly nosy without being overbearing. She was protective, yet she had allowed Danny into Cassie's home, which meant she must have seen something good in him. Danny took the hint, walking out first so the woman could lock up behind them.

"If you hear anything, or if she needs anything, will you please call me?" He fished a lint-fuzzed business card from his pocket, scribbling his personal number on the back of it. His partners had insisted on having the cards printed up, though Danny felt like a douche any time he handed one out - which was rarely.

She took the card, and to his pleasant surprise, she programmed his cell phone number into her phone. "You got it," she assured him.

As he turned to leave, she spoke once more. "She's still a fighter, Danny. Sometimes, too much." He nodded as if he understood. Later on, he would.

The call came a day and a half later. The neighbor had pestered the hospital for updates on Cassie's condition, and someone had finally relented, saying she could have visitors - one at a time. Danny was touched that Cassie's friend was letting him go first, though he wasn't sure what sort of reception to expect. He hoped Cassie would at least understand that his intentions were good.

Cassie was awake when he arrived, and he had been unprepared for the flood of emotions which swept over him as he met her gaze. Her eyes looked tired, but the blank incomprehension which had terrified him was gone.

"Hi," he offered, struggling for words. Why was his throat so tight? Was he getting sick, too?

"Danny. They told me you saved my life... Thank you."

"Your neighbor found me outside your door. She let me in, and.."

Cassie sighed. "I was supposed to take some kind of medicine, but it made me so tired. I stopped taking it. I'm sorry. All I remember was being so cold and weak and wanting to sleep."

Danny pulled up a chair beside her. "It's not your fault. Just focus on getting better." They sat in quiet, just feeling each other's presence. Her clear, even breathing was music to him. When a doctor arrived to administer the next dose of treatment, Danny reluctantly took his leave. Out in the hallway, the doctor asked Danny a series of questions about possible exposure to Cassie's illness, suggesting he see his own doctor and start a preventative regime of meds. Danny's answers allayed most of the doc's fears. "Given the platonic nature of your association, it seems unlikely that you'll suffer any symptoms, and no one can force you to seek treatment - but please, keep an eye out." He promised he would, going home in a daze.

Danny managed another visit the next day, and the day after that, Cassie was given the okay to go home. She was no longer contagious, just very tired from the meds. "Is there someone who can stay with you?," he asked. Cassie shook her head. "My sister's baby is due any day now, and our parents are gone." Danny appreciated the neighbor more than ever, knowing Cassie had no family in the area - almost no family anywhere. Maybe he could rearrange his work schedule so he could stop by regularly and check on her. She was in a wheelchair for the foreseeable duration of recovery, more for balance reasons than anything, and he knew she hated it. Her entire body stiffened as she endured it on the ride home.

Once inside, he arranged everything he thought she might need within easy reach of the bed. "This place is so clean. Are you sure it's the right apartment?" She laughed as he told her about the cleaning spree he'd undertaken with her neighbor. Hearing her laugh made him feel things deep down, below the skin and muscle. He felt it in his bones. Taking care of her brought out his gentle side, having to move slowly and deliberately instead of with force and strength. It was unnerving how much he enjoyed it.

The plan was for him to get her settled and then leave her to rest. If Danny had planned on seducing her, he wouldn't have picked a time of illness. He would've made sure everything was almost perfect. He would've.. Still, sometimes the best experiences in life are unplanned. As he tried to wrap things up, doing a final check that everything was to her liking, she placed a hand on his arm. "Stay."

He looked at her, her eyes clear and bright and full. His kids had headed off to spend time with their mom and her family, and he didn't exactly relish the idea of being home alone, but what did she mean here? Where was her mind? Cassie blinked, swallowed, spoke again. "Please. I don't want to be here alone." Did she crave company in general, or his company specifically?

"Cassie, you're a client. I don't think.."

"I'll quit. I'll fire you, or you can fire me, whichever. Just, please. I want you to be here."

He was wavering. He could do this, right? He could stay over at a female friend's place and behave himself. They were both adults, and she was ill. What could happen?

"Just for tonight," he heard himself saying. There was a sofa bed in the living room, a safe distance away from her bed, giving each of them some privacy. He wouldn't disturb her there. Cassie sighed, sounding content. Him staying made her feel happy, or relieved, or safe. Whatever it was, it was positive. That made Danny feel good.

Danny did the best he could to knock up a nutritious meal with what he had to hand. He would need to have a chat with her about healthier eating, he mused, but there was a wry grin as he thought it. The dishes cleaned and put away, the two of them relaxed in front of the tv. Cassie was nodding off, but fighting sleep, and Danny wondered why. "Cassie, maybe you should lay down. You're tired."

She pouted, but there was fear in her eyes. "I don't like the dreams." Was her medicine giving her nightmares? The fever was broken, so it was either the medicine, or.. oh.

"Your body needs rest." What could he say or do to help? No one could erase the past. No platitudes would assuage the survivor guilt she carried with her, a burden heavier than her dead leg.

"I know. I just.." She couldn't ask him to sleep in her bed. It was all kinds of wrong. How long had she wanted him? How long had she been feeling more than a fondness for Danny? It was so wrapped up with her vulnerability, being ill, being injured.. but that wasn't all of it. Telling herself he'd never see her that way, she stuffed it down, resolved to block it out. "You're right. Will you please help me get into bed?"

Danny felt as though he'd let her down by missing something, but he couldn't think what. "Thank you." She was tucked up in bed, eyes refusing to stay open any longer. "The medicine," she remembered, and he handed it to her, watching her swallow it with a sip of water. "You'll be here, won't you?"

"I'll be right in there. I promise."

In two minutes, she was asleep. He watched her to be sure before walking back to the living room. He was doing the right thing, leaving her to rest, giving her privacy. This was the moral high ground. Besides, she probably didn't like him that way; she was just lonely and needed a friend. What sort of friend sleeps at an ill woman's house, harboring impure thoughts about her? Danny wrestled with his conscience until sleep overtook him.

Sometime after two in the morning, he awoke to a moan. He'd been having a sex dream, but this moan was one of pain, not pleasure. Rolling off the couch in one move, Danny was on his feet, listening for another sound. When he heard her again, he moved toward her room, his feet padding softly on the carpet.

"Cassie?"

"Danny. Danny.."

She was looking around the room for him as his frame filled the doorway, the hallway light illuminating him from behind. "I'm here. It's okay. What's wrong?"

Cassie was shaking, eyes wide with terror. "I.. I don't want to.." But she needed to talk about it. "I had a dream that they took my leg. I woke up, and it was gone. I realized it was the worst mistake, the worst.."

Danny was beside the bed now, unsure of what to do. Should he hug her? Sit with her? Her hand moved out toward him, urging him to sit. "I can't do it. I can't have the surgery. I'll just have to deal with this leg for the rest of my life." Danny was glad to hear she had decided not to amputate, but sad that he couldn't promise her it would get better.

"I don't have the war nightmares as often now, but I dream about hospitals. I want it all out of here," she said, tapping the side of her skull. He nodded.

"Is there anything I can get you to help you sleep?" Cassie knew he couldn't stay in her bed; he was already going against his rules just by being here. She didn't want to push things.

"Would you turn up the AC? Would it bother you?"

Danny assured her it wouldn't. She seemed to need extreme temperatures, and he could grab extra blankets if he got cold. Cassie needed it cold, and he would make it happen.

"Get some sleep. Everything is okay. I'm here." He realized too late that he'd made it sound as though he was the reason everything was okay, but he couldn't take it back. She smiled, settling back down. He heard her toss and turn for a while, but she eventually drifted off again, as did he. It was a quiet night for both of them from that point on.

Danny went in to work the next day. "I'll be gone for a few hours. Call my cell if you need anything." He thought of her often during his sessions, but his phone didn't ring once. Did that mean she was okay, or was she just trying to tough it out alone? What would she do all day while he was gone? Danny chastised himself for wanting to know what she did with her time, but they were friends, weren't they? And for the time being, he was a guest in her home. Did that mean it was reasonable for him to wonder about her?

He pulled up to Cassie's apartment, groceries in tow, having made a quick stop on the way. She needed good food to nourish her recovering body, and he couldn't stomach the thought of any more junk. When he peeked in to her room, he saw she'd fallen asleep. Checking her medicine, he saw that she had taken her afternoon dose, and that helped him relax somewhat. I should've called to remind her, he told himself. He busied himself in the kitchen, listening to the radio at a low volume, too preoccupied to sense her approach. Cassie cleared her throat, and he set down the wooden spoon, turning to her.

"What smells so good?", she asked, and he had to smile.

"One of my own recipes. I'm not going to tell you what's in it 'til after you eat it; if you knew how healthy it was, you might not try it."

They could both hear her stomach rumbling, and it was good for a laugh. "I guess I slept through lunch," she admitted sheepishly.

He could've done something about that, too, could've had something delivered.. "Well, I should've made arrangements for lunch. I wasn't thinking. Dinner should make up for it, I hope."

Cassie felt something when she looked at him, a man who several weeks ago could have given up on her, who was now in her home, taking care of her, making sure she had what she needed. The place was small, but it would seem empty when he left. She hadn't been that tired, but sleeping made the time go faster, hurrying him home. Could he see it in her eyes, the hunger that went beyond food? Why had he decided to help her despite all of her issues and hostility? Cassie fought the questions, willing them to go away.

Danny refused to eat in front of the t.v. "You need to focus on the flavors, the sensations of chewing and swallowing, the way your body feels. It's called 'mindful eating,' and if everyone practiced it, almost no one would be malnourished or overweight." Cassie had to admit that slowing down, noticing each bite, made her less likely to over-indulge. Her body seemed to appreciate the pace, the food tasted better, and she stopped before she became uncomfortably full. It also meant time to focus on one another - the funny stories about his day, the triumphs and perceived failures, tidbits of the outside world she'd been away from for too long - mentally and physically. She could listen to him for hours, that rich, warm voice, the genuine laughter, the intelligence and heart in his words. He really cared about his clients, and she found herself wondering whether he told stories about them to anyone else - maybe even stories about her. The pang of jealousy over a woman who may not even exist made her face flush, which Danny mistook as a sign of her illness.

"You up for getting some air? You've been cooped up in a room, first at the hospital, now here. It's a beautiful evening out." Cassie agreed, though her vanity reared its head as she wished she could get up and slip into something prettier. Her sick-bed clothes were comfortable and practical, but she felt dowdy. Danny grabbed a blanket in case she got a chill, though the early evening was warm, and that gesture touched her. Soon they were off, just a simple spin around the block, but it felt like an adventure to Cassie.

The neighborhood wasn't exactly scenic, but when you've hovered on the brink of death, you see the simple things in a new light. The air was clear, the sky was streaked with the colors of sunset, and she was alive to experience it all. Danny pushed her chair along the worn pavement, deftly maneuvering around the biggest holes, talking to her all the while as though this was.. normal. It's just temporary, she reminded herself; sooner or later, once he sees I'm better, he'll move on. It's the right thing to do - for both of us.

The right thing? Cassie was sick of rules, of doing what she thought was right, only to suffer horribly for it. She didn't notice that she had stopped responding to anything Danny said, but he slowed to a stop, concerned.

"Are you tired? Do we need to go back?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, I'm fine. I was just.. lost in my own little world, I guess. Sorry."

"I wish you'd let me take a peek at it sometime, Cassie. Your little world. I feel like I've been talking too much."

"I like listening."

Danny started walking again, turning the corner toward the next leg of the block. One more corner and they'd be home. If only the walk could last forever...

"Cassie, I'm not a therapist or anything, but I've dealt with trauma - mine, and other people's. If you want to talk, I'm all ears."

"Thank you. I do, but I don't." Could she talk about what was bothering her without ruining their friendship? "You're a good friend, Danny."

Friend? Danny tried not to take that word as a slap in the face. He wasn't supposed to see a client that way, especially one who had just gotten out of the hospital, someone who needed care and concern, not... oy. Danny found himself slipping into his own little world as they made their way back to her place. He noticed she hadn't needed the blanket, which he took as a good sign.

"Will you help me onto the couch? I'd like to watch t.v. for a while." She loved the way he lifted her, like she was feather-light, gentle but deliberate. He didn't seem to mind at all.

They channel-surfed, not really seeing whatever was on the screen, but there was a tension that needed to break. Cassie scrolled through the t.v. guide, then paused. "Hey, isn't this your band?" It was a repeat of the cruise documentary. Danny felt a strange nervousness about Cassie seeing his 'other life,' and he playfully reached for the remote. "No, no, come on, I wanna see. I wanna see what I've been missing." What did she mean by that? She was just teasing him, right?

Danny felt as if he'd been caught doing something depraved, squirming in his seat as the show unfolded. Cassie had never been into boy-bands, and genuinely hadn't cared what Danny had done for a living, what sort of life he lived, the money he had.. It was refreshing, if a little bit of a blow to his ego. At least she isn't a Donnie girl, he mused, watching her face as she watched him perform on the screen. She was a total newbie, and Danny got to experience it all through her, making it fun again.

She was looking at him during the commercial break.

"What?"

"You're good. You guys, I mean - the band. You're really good."

"Come on. You're being polite, right? You don't like this kind of music."

"Well, not typically, no, but you all work so hard at it. You make so many people happy." That he couldn't argue with.

"You work hard at your new job, too. It's so different, yet, you're still helping people. You're still making them feel good."

Cassie noticed all the beautiful women on the boat, dancing and living it up. She felt a longing for what she thought she could never have - until she spotted a group of fans in wheelchairs.

Danny was down on their level, singing to one of them, tears in her eyes. Her friends were giving her hell, teasing her for being so nervous. It was adorbs.

"Who's that girl?," Cassie asked, smiling.

"She's a really sweet fan. She does a lot for Komen. She ran a marathon in that chair."

Cassie was going to make a comment of that not counting as 'running,' but thought better of it. "She wheeled her chair herself? The whole way?"

"The whole way. A lot of fans sponsored her. It was amazing. My serenade was sort of a 'thanks, and great job' kind of thing."

Cassie didn't know what to say.

"A lot of our fans are wounded veterans. Some were born with health issues. They don't let it stop them, Cassie. No limits."

She looked at the fans: all shapes and sizes, different ages, different races, all having a great time. That could be me, she thought. Maybe not on a cruise - but, I could have fun again. I could do what they do.

Danny's phone rang. "You need to get that?"

It was work. "It's probably not urgent."

"It's okay," she said, though her heart shuddered a little. Danny answered. "Hello? What's up? .. Yeah. Yeah, I can do that. Tomorrow at two? Okay. See you then. Bye."

Cassie felt weak. She could make out a female voice on the other end of the line, and her mind went into overdrive.

"One of my receptionists. I need to be there tomorrow to oversee the installation of the next phase of the hot tub room."

Her fears evaporated, and she could let go of the breath she'd been holding. "Oh. You mean you're making that room even more awesome?"

Danny laughed. The show was winding down, and he had forgotten to feel self-conscious - until he remembered.. "Let's see what else is on."

Cassie shoved the remote behind her back, then lower. "Uh uh. I wanna know why you're acting so jumpy now."

"It's nothing, really. It's pretty much over."

"No, I wanna see the end."

Danny knew he couldn't get to the remote without touching her, and he didn't have permission. Sighing, he resigned himself.

The guys were on stage, and Donnie broke out the water-guns.. only they weren't spraying water. It was whipped cream. "How does that even work?," Cassie thought aloud. Danny closed his eyes.

Jon came up behind Danny, ripping at his shirt, peeling it off of him. Joey did the same to Jon, and so on, until all five were down to their shorts. Danny got blasted by the others, cracking up laughing, and yet, it was so.... erotic. He was covered, and Donnie began to rub the cream into his skin, standing too close, looking at him like a lover...

Danny wanted to sink into the sofa. 

"Wow," Cassie said.

Wow?

"Huh?"

"That was hot. Raunchy stuff. You guys do a lot of that at shows?"

Seriously?

"It gets a little crazy sometimes, yeah. I'm not into guys that way, just fyi. It's just for show."

"Duly noted," Cassie said, kicking herself for how sultry she sounded when she said it.

"The fans enjoy it."

"I'll bet," she said, distracted by the fans clamoring to touch him, to get a swipe of that cream with their finger, their tongue - damn...

As the guys slid around the stage in the mess, falling on top of one another, the credits rolled. "I don't judge you, Danny. I may give you a hard time, but - I have a lot of respect for you as a person."

Ah, another comment like the 'good friend' one. Nice.

"I don't judge you either, Cassie. Much of my past is on film, and I have to own it. Yours isn't on film, but it is what it is. What matters now is what you do next."

She knew what she wanted to do next, but did she have the nerve?

"Time for medicine," Danny said, grateful for a reason to put a little distance between them. She swallowed it, making a face. The grimace lasted longer than it should have for the taste to decrease, and Danny asked if she was okay.

"I don't know if it's the medicine, but I have been so achy lately - all over."

She hadn't mentioned that before. Should he have asked?

"Would you like a massage? It might help."

The thought of his hands on her - anywhere - almost sent a whine escaping from her lips, but she fought it down. Would it be wrong of her to let him do this for her, feeling as she did? Then again, it was his job; how many other women did he touch as part of his work? She shouldn't feel guilty - right?

There was no massage table here, and the couch was too narrow for him to sit astride her or reach both sides of her. The bed was the only place that made sense. Cassie was glad she didn't have to walk, knowing she'd be tripping over herself right now, so eager. Slut, she told herself, but grinned when he couldn't see.

"Are you okay to lay on your stomach?" 

She nodded, and he placed her on the bed on her side, giving her a moment to roll over. "If anything hurts, tell me, and I'll ease off."

"Okay." Her shoulders were sore as if she had sunburn, but his fingers soothed her, even through the fabric of her t-shirt. I should have had him help me undress, she thought, but his hands were working magic, making it hard to be rational. Danny worked her shoulders and back, stopping at the waistband of her sweats, working back up again, repeating the process until she felt all the tension had drained from her upper body. Unfortunately, that meant that her lower body's screams for attention were more noticeable.

"So good," she murmured, and Danny bit the inside of his cheek. She sounded so sensual, and even though he wasn't touching her anywhere people considered indecent, there was still an intimacy to it. She couldn't see his face, so he let himself look at her, the swell of her hips, the curve of her ass.. Professionalism, he said again and again, his mantra. She was keening under his touch, and the sound was going straight to his dick. He should stop soon, make his excuses and go sleep on the couch, but she was relaxing so beautifully; his hands were healing her, and he didn't want that to end.

He wanted to massage her legs, but didn't want to trigger anything negative in her. "Cassie, is it okay if I move lower - to your legs?" 

She whispered "Yeah. Okay," and he bypassed her peach of an ass to begin at the tops of her thighs, praying for a miracle, for some sensation to return to her dead limb. Cassie responded to the half of his touch that registered, and he could feel the give of her muscles, the tension leaving them. Her calves were next, and then he paused.

"Is it okay if I massage your feet?"

Cassie sighed. Foot rubs had been one of her favorite things in the world once upon a time, and she guessed that a one-foot rub was better than nothing. "That would be amazing. Mmm."

Danny knew a lot about pressure points, and Cassie couldn't begin to describe the sensations he was creating in her body. "How does touching that spot make me feel something in another part of my body? That's so good, Danny." He worked every inch of both soles, hoping that even if she couldn't feel half of it, it would help her somehow. Cassie was feeling very, very relaxed now, warm and wet. She was glad he couldn't see her face as she whimpered and mewled. I must sound like such a whore, she thought, but then she forgot to care. "Mmm.. no more, Danny. I can't take it anymore. It's too intense."

Reluctantly, the skilled hands drew back, leaving her skin tingling and singing with life.

"I want to return the favor," she said, turning over onto her back and pushing herself into a sitting position. "Please."

Let her put hands on him? Danny wasn't sure he could control himself if that happened. "Cassie, I.."

"Please. I'm the patient, remember? You're supposed to help me. So, I want to do this for you."

Danny wavered.

"My house, my rules."

Well, there was that. It would be rude of him to break a house rule, right?

"Are you sure?"

Cassie was sure. "Please, Danny. I promise not to hurt you."

That made him laugh, but a small voice inside his mind said, "Maybe not PHYSICALLY...."

Cassie patted the bed, and Danny maneuvered himself into a seated position, backing up against the front of her. He was nestled between her legs, her hands finding his shoulders and doing their best to copy what he had done. She wished she could stand, or straddle his back as he laid down, but she knew she couldn't. He found himself leaning into her, her fingers gripping him and squeezing away the ache he hadn't noticed until she started relieving it. Her hands were smaller than his, but no less capable, and she was determined to make him feel good. The firmer strokes weren't too bothersome, but the gentler caresses stoked the fire inside of him, sending goose-bumps rippling across his skin. Her hands slid beneath his shirt, and he felt her skin on his, the light scratch of her fingernails across his back and shoulders. It made him want to moan.

She worked her way down, pushing at the muscles level with his hips, feeling them give. Danny knew he'd need to leave soon, but kept telling himself, just one more minute of this.. Cassie leaned into his back, her breasts brushing against him through their clothes, feeling her nipples harden at the contact. He was concentrating on breathing and not making any sound, when he felt her fingers hook into his hips, squeezing there. That was somewhere he had not touched on her body, and a line was crossed.

"Danny. Will you stay with me tonight?"

He stalled for time, knowing it was futile. "Of course. I'll be right on the couch if you need me."

This was easier with him not facing her. Cassie tried again, needing to take the risk. "Danny. I mean, here. With. Me." The fingers swept downward, grazing the top of his thigh. Danny swallowed.

"Cassie... if this is about feeling like you owe me something.. you don't. I didn't come here to -"

"I know you didn't, Danny. It makes me want you even more."

His rod jerked beneath his clothing.

"I've been fighting it, Danny, but, I really want you. I don't expect you to commit; I just want.. It's been a long time for me, Danny - physically and emotionally. This just feels right."

He could walk away. He could go home. He could... jeez...

"Cassie, it's against the rules."

It sounded as lame out loud as it had in his head.

"Danny.. you're fired. I am no longer your client or your patient or whatever. I want to be reassigned to someone else at the clinic."

"I can't.."

"Okay. I'll find a new clinic, Danny. I don't care. Just.. please.."

Cassie had never in her life begged for a man to stay with her, to ANYTHING her. She was prepared to beg now.

"You might feel differently later."

"Do you want me, Danny?"

Her voice was so seductive, winding around him, pulling him in. "Yes." He couldn't amend it, couldn't qualify it - it was a simple yes.

"I want you, Danny. You see me as a person. You don't see me as damaged. I need that. I want you to treat me like I'm normal."

"You ARE normal, Cassie."

"Prove it to me. Show me."

He turned to face her, and in that moment, he was lost. Cassie peeled away her t shirt, her hands finding her breasts, plucking at the nipples through her bra. Her stare was a challenge, an invitation, a dare. Danny accepted it.

"I'm not contagious, Danny." He kissed her, kissed her as if he couldn't breathe without her, and she moaned against his mouth, her hands still working her breasts. She wasn't sure whose idea it was to lay flat, his or hers, but she was grateful either way when she found herself on her back.

"You won't hurt me," she assured him. "I'm not going to break."

Still, he wasn't going to attack her. This was going to be slow, deliberate, thorough, and she was going to lose her mind.

It had been a while for him; Danny was choosy about who he allowed into his life and into his bed. Recent health crisis aside, Cassie was disease-free, and he trusted her when she told him that. There was, however, the matter of birth control. He didn't want to pry, but he needed to know.. 

"I haven't been on any lately - I haven't needed it." It wasn't what he wanted to hear, nor was it what she wanted to tell him - but it was the truth. "Then we'll just have to work around it," Danny said, kissing her, letting her know he still wanted to make her feel good. He hadn't been presumptuous enough to bring condoms, which was sweet on one level, and incredibly frustrating on another.

Her entire body was fair game for his hands and his mouth; there was so much he could do to please her without that final act. As he began to caress her, Danny thought to himself, "This may be better." Torture for her, but, better. It would be torture for him, too; he was already painfully hard, and they hadn't even started. 

"Danny.. I need.. anything. Please." Cassie sounded so sweet, but she seemed to want to rush things; was she feeling conflicted, wanting to finish it before she could realize what she was doing?

"Slow down, girl. I want to take my time with you."

She whimpered, so shameless, so needy, but she made herself take a deep breath. "I want you so much." The words went straight to his heart and his dick at the same time, making both of them ache.

He helped undress her, revealing her body bit by bit. She was as beautiful as he'd fantasized about; Danny noticed with a bloom of pleasure that she'd obviously been working out other than what they'd been doing at the clinic. Cassie's stomach was toned, and as she stretched, wriggling on the bed, he watched the way her muscles moved beneath the skin. Her breasts were a generous handful, full and firm and incredibly responsive as he skimmed his thumbs over the nipples. She didn't seem ashamed of her body, just the slightest bit shy. Cassie blushing for him made her seem.. innocent, and it was making him crazy. 

"So sexy," he breathed, running a hand over the flat of her tummy, making her shiver. He had been right; this was better, taking her slowly, a little at a time, letting it build. He loved kissing her, loved the way she opened to him, biting his lip, sucking his tongue. Her neck was eager for attention, though, so he made his way down, testing different levels of pressure with his teeth, nipping and grazing the tender flesh there.

"Oh, yeah," she enthused, and he bore down harder. How would she explain the bruises? Would she even try? "I want you to. It's okay," she promised, reading his mind. "Mark me." With a low growl, he upped the intensity, loving the way she writhed beneath him as he inflicted the sweetest pain.

Danny lavished attention on every inch of her face, neck and chest, relishing the way she sounded, the heat emanating from her body, the look in her eyes... Every time Cassie begged for him to move lower, he started over at her lips, retracing the steps, making her desperate. She had never known how sensitive her sides could be, but he showed her just how it could feel to have a tongue slide over the delicate skin covering her ribs. If he was this amazing above the waist, she thought she might die when he worked his way further south.

Her back bowed off the bed as Danny captured a nipple in his mouth, and soon the other nipple was jealous, wanting her share, too. He was feasting on her like he couldn't get enough, and she was mewling, ready to promise him anything if he'd just move down. As his tongue dipped into her navel, hinting at things to come, she cried out his name. Danny's hands were working her nipples while his mouth did impossibly erotic tricks on a part of her she'd never given much thought to in a bedroom context. "So good, Danny. I need.. mm.."

"Tell me what you need."

"I need you to touch me there."

"Touch you where?" She needed to own it, to say it in no uncertain terms. Cassie groaned.

"I need you to touch my pussy, Danny."

"Mmm." He seemed to be considering it. "Not yet." He was enjoying teasing her, so much so that he almost felt guilty. Almost.

It had been twenty minutes. Another twenty minutes of kissing and teasing, Cassie's throat getting raspy from begging. "Please, Danny," and "Danny, please," and "more, please" - every possible combination of breathy, impassioned entreaties for him to do more than he was already doing. Cassie had hovered on the brink of release a few times now, but each time, Danny had figured it out, and he'd changed tactics, keeping her off-balance. She had even tried to grab at him, pawing at his torso and waistband, trying to expose him, entice him, - but he had playfully moved her hands away. 

"Don't make me pin you to the bed," he warned, "or even tie you up." What made me say that?, he wondered in his own mind, but the moan from Cassie indicated that she wasn't freaked out or offended. Filing that away for future reference, he continued the torture. When the flat of his tongue laved her belly, she let loose a string of obscenities, panting and gasping. Danny showed a small measure of mercy, his lips moving down to her waistband, fingers inching the fabric lower by degrees. She knew he wouldn't make it that easy, and she was right; Danny was going to draw this out even more.

Her sweatpants and panties soon joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. Cassie was grateful to be naked, feeling the cool air on her skin, but she was so hot inside, restless against the sheets. Danny hadn't removed any clothing yet, and she was dying to see him naked, to feast upon the visual delights of every part of him. Those thoughts took a backseat as his hands moved to her hips, squeezing, feeling their fullness in his hands. That possessive move had her trembling, imagining herself in all kinds of positions as he adjusted the tilt of her body.

As she'd suspected, he skipped the part of her which was screaming with need, moving lower. Cassie's legs got equal treatment. She wanted him to make her feel normal, and the fact that he didn't skip the part of her which couldn't register his touch achieved that aim quite nicely. Danny's strokes were sure, relaxing her and yet making her excited at the same time. Begging held less appeal now; she wanted to see where he'd go next without input from her. Perhaps if she let him drive, it would be a shorter trip to where they both wanted to be. "Danny.. ohhh.. " He smiled, realizing she was getting the picture. By taking control, he was giving her the chance to 'blame' him for everything. It wasn't her fault, see. Besides, teasing her was fun, and he knew already how good her orgasm was going to be.

His hands worked from the tops of her thighs, all the way to her feet, and back up again. How could fingers pressing on specific parts of her sole send her into overdrive? It was unreal. The man clearly knew what he was doing, and at one point, Cassie was sure she was going to get off - the spot he was hitting sent heat shooting right into her cunt, and she screamed, losing control. Danny backed off from that, not wanting her to finish that way. Suddenly his face was there, nuzzling into the part of her she'd exposed so shamelessly during his torture, and just when she thought things couldn't get any more intense, they did.

Danny took his time there, too, figuring out where and when to use a gentle pressure and when to lick harder. He tried out the tip of his tongue, then the flat of it; he used his lips, his breath, changing the tempo, the depth, learning what made her cry out the loudest and shudder the hardest. Cassie was ready to promise him anything, do anything, just to have him inside of her - but she knew he wouldn't do that without protection. As if reading her mind, Danny slid a finger in to the place she most wanted him to be. It was nowhere near as satisfying as the real deal, but it was rigid, and it mimicked the movements she knew he wanted to make inside of her. She had never felt so thoroughly wet and wanted, so achy with need. 

"I want you to cum for me," she heard him say, looking up at her from that intimate space. His tongue began to flicker against her in earnest, backing up his words with action. Cassie howled, a long, low wail of release, sensations pulsing through her body at lightning speed. As she sank back against the bed, she marveled at how she had let go. Cassie had never in her life felt so thoroughly fucked, and she hadn't even been.. well, fucked.

As Danny moved to lay beside her, she noticed something else. "Danny, that was incredible. My toes curled."

Grinning as he nuzzled her neck, leaving her own scent on her skin, he was glad.

"Danny. ALL of my toes curled."

It took a moment for the meaning of those words to reach his lust-fogged mind, but when they did, his eyes widened.

"I'm serious. They're still twitching, Danny - look!"

He scrambled to the end of the bed, watching in awe as the 'dead' toes twitched with the waning zings of her climax. "Cassie..."

There were no words. They were witnessing a miracle. Taking her foot between his hands as before, Danny pushed against the pressure point linked to the rear end. Cassie gasped, feeling a spasm there. He tried the spot linked to the lungs, and Cassie's breathing changed, a look of bewilderment on her face. Testing things further, his fingers found the spot linked to the genitals, when -

"Danny! Fuck!" She was laughing and crying under his hands, emotions flooding her entire being. "I can feel it, Danny. I feel you."

He tried leaning closer, blowing cool air against her skin, and she responded. A kiss placed there on the top of her foot had her shivering. "I can't believe this, Danny. I never thought I'd feel anything there again.."

She tried wiggling her toes, and three of them obeyed, followed at last by the other two. "My God..."

Danny wanted to whoop and run around the room. He wanted to shout it out to the world: The woman he cared for had been made whole again. "Cassie, do you think you'll be up to going to the clinic tomorrow?"

Cassie nodded, cheeks damp with tears. "Does this mean I'm still your client?"

Shit. He'd forgotten about that. "Yes. We just have to be careful, until we figure all this out. I don't want to stop what we've started - professionally, or personally. I really care about you, Cassie." He swallowed, trying to settle his emotions before speaking again. "I love you."

There was a moment of panic, but Cassie settled the matter in her own heart before answering. "I love you too, Danny. I'd like to keep going. And Danny? If this is a temporary change, I - I don't want you to feel bad for me. This is more than I ever thought possible. Even if it ends.."

Did she mean her recovery, their hook-up, or both?

"I hope it lasts, Cassie. I really do."

"So do I." She made her foot move, a strange sensation after it had been numb for so long. Her leg felt heavy, but she hoped that, with work, she would learn to move it again. Even if she couldn't walk like before, just to be able to feel again...! It was a blessing she'd never expected.

"Morning is so far away," she murmured. "I'd like to make the most of tonight."

Danny closed his eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

Cassie pulled herself toward him, facing him, determination in her gaze. "I'd like a chance to see if I can make your toes curl. You okay with that?"

"More than okay."

Whatever the morning would bring, both of them now had proof: Love is healing.


End file.
